


Words Unsaid

by citadelsushi



Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadelsushi/pseuds/citadelsushi
Summary: Shepard's muddled last thoughts after the Collectors destroy the Normandy.





	

_Demolished._

Flames danced across Shepard's visor. The _Normandy_ was gone, reduced to fragments of mangled metal, ablaze amidst the void.

Her home, destroyed.

_Relief._

Escape pods drifted toward the planet below. Within them, her crew. What was left of them.

She had set the distress beacon. The Alliance would be around soon. They would make it.

Kaidan would make it.

_Heartache._

Shepard's heart clenched in despair. _Kaidan._

She could still hear her name on his lips. Hesitant, afraid, pleading.

He would have perished by her side if she hadn't told him to go. It had to be done.

_Remorse._

So many words unsaid. So much time wasted fretting over regulations. She had never told him how deeply she cared for him. She never told him she loved him.

God, how she loved him.

_Rage._

Fury with no direction. Whoever attacked the _Normandy_ would pay for doing this to her- to them. The Alliance would make sure of it. Kaidan would make sure of it.

Hate turned inward. This was _her_ fault.

She couldn't blame another for her mistakes, for not taking advantage of her time alive.

If she had been more open with him. If she hadn't been afraid...

_Starved._

Oxygen no longer filled her lungs when she inhaled. Frantic, Shepard thrashed, hands searching for the compromised area. Damaged. Irreparable. Helpless. At best, she had a few minutes.

_Determination._

Shepard did not fear death. She had served a purpose in this life. She would give her life protecting her crew. Her friends. Her home.

But she would not allow her final words to Kaidan be, _“get the hell out of here”._

_Agony._

Shepard's throat had already tightened. An invisible force crushed her chest. A modicum of air remained in her lungs. She hoped it would be enough to force through her vocal cords.

She turned on her private com and prayed to any deity she'd ever heard of. She'd pray to the god damn Reapers if it got her message through.

“Kaidan...”

His response was immediate, “Shepard?”

Kaidan's face flashed before Shepard's face. Beautiful almond eyes, the same shade of amber as his favorite whiskey. His lips pulled into a crooked smirk. She could feel his kiss, always so full of need. She could feel his arms wrapped around her, always so secure.

She would give anything to have more time with him.

“Kaidan, I-”

_Empty._

Shepard squeaked. There was nothing left. Desperate, her mouth gaped open. Lips moved but no words came.

Tears stung her eyes. Kaidan's face, so clear in her mind's eye just moments ago, began to fade to black.

“Shepard, I love you.”

Shepard's eyes closed. She was tired, so tired. A heavy fog settled in her mind she couldn't fight her way out of. Her thoughts incoherent, merely clouded images of familiar faces that were so far away.

Depleted of oxygen. Drained of energy. All that remained was pain.

This was dying.

_Please, don't go._

She wasn't ready.

_I love you too._

 


End file.
